Many different types of wireless devices exist today. Increasingly, many of these devices are mobile and powered by battery which has limited capacity compared to fixed wireless devices that may be powered directly from an electrical outlet. The battery-powered wireless devices include but are not limited to mobile phones, smart phones, laptop computers, and tablet computers. Users may carry and use more than one battery powered wireless device at once. For example, a user may carry and use both a smart phone and a tablet computer. It is possible for such devices to have one or more wireless capabilities in common. For example, two wireless mobile devices may both have cellular capabilities, wireless local area network (WLAN) or Wi-Fi™ capabilities, Bluetooth™ capabilities, etc.
Furthermore, it is possible for wireless devices that are located in proximity to one another to communicate directly with each other over an established communication link like Bluetooth™ or Universal Serial Bus (USB). In such an instance, these devices are hereinafter referred to as being “paired” together. The communication link between devices allows the devices to exchange information for one or more purposes. Such purposes can include the transfer of data or files from one device to another, the synchronization of applications or data such as email synchronization status and program settings, among others.
In some instances, a user's two wireless devices may attempt to use the same wireless access capability. Before a wireless connection can be established, it is common for a wireless device to carry out a scanning process in search of available networks. In such a situation, both devices will undertake a scanning process in search of available networks including user-owned cells, networks available on supported Radio Access Technologies (RATs) including cellular, WiFi, etc. This situation can be further described using the following example in which two devices wish to connect to a Wi-Fi network. In such instances, both devices will use their Wi-Fi radio in an attempt to find and connect to a Wi-Fi access point. This procedure involves active or passive scanning for Wi-Fi access points, and then if one is found, connecting to the access point. This work is energy intensive and consumes significant battery power of both devices.